The Definition is Mundane
by Raven L Madison
Summary: Vampire kisses is one version of the story, but they say it is written differently. The Definition is Mundane is the "true" story of mundane Raven and her vampire boyfriend, Alexander. The adventure is only beginning in this first book. Get ready to see what really happened.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Vampire Kisses?" I asked.

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"A book." He said.

"A book about what?"

"Us."

"What!?"

"It is a novel and it is incorrect for the most part."

"Then should we correct it?"

"That is up to you."

"I want to. "

"Fine, we start tomorrow. "

"No! I have a better idea."

"Explain. " he stated coldly.

"Well... I kept a journal."

"What!? What do you mean you kept a journal? What was in it? "

"As in everything that happened through my eyes." I said sheepishly.

"No." He said calmly now but stern also.

"It's time to tell the truth."

"No." He said again.

"This won't be the end, but the beginning."

"Rae."

"Trust me. Can you do that?"

"Fine, you Did trust me."

"I Did and I do."

"You shouldn't."

"Too late."

"Fine. Start from the beginning. "

"Thankyou!"

He sighed "I love you, you know that right?"

"Yes and I, you."


	2. Intro

**Intro**

Hello, my name is Raven Madison and you my think you know me, but you don't. The good news is, is that I'm going to tell you about myself and this crazy life I live. The best part is I'm going to start with the most famous intro line of all time :

It all started when...


	3. Chapter 1: Memories

"Becky, will you do me a favor?" I asked standing by her locker. The bell had just rung officially declaring it summer.

"What is it? " Becky replied closing her locker.

"My mom bought tickets to a concert, and I want you to come."

"What's the catch?" She asked as we walked towards the door.

"My mom is coming " I said sadly.

"The band better be good for your sake."

"It is " I stated as we climbed into Becky's truck.

"Who is it?"

"Hello Batty. " I said smiling.

"Hello Batty? The one with three boys and one girl? The one with the sexy lead?" She said smiling.

"Yes, but Alexander is mine!" I said.

"When did you call dibs? "

"When they debuted in America, remember? Third grade, at my house?"

"Oh yeah, I remember you said he was going to be your husband. "

"Exactly he is mine."

"We were eight, Raven. "

"Yea, and he was nine."

"He was so young."

"What are the plans?" I asked

"I'm going. "

"I'll see you on Friday at 10."

"What about Thursday? "

"I won't see you. "

"Why? Not to sound like the clingy best friend or anything."

"I promise you don't! I just have to pack."

"RAVEN!"

"Okay, it's an all weekend concert and we stay in the same hotel and Hello Batty! "

"I'm staying at your house tonight. "

"Fine call your mom so we can go."

We went to Becky's house to pack her bag with four days and five nights worth of clothes, not to mention two extra days just in case. We left on our way to my house, which is three roads over, when we passed by Benson Hill.

"Oh! My! God!" I practically screamed.

"What!?" Becky asked alarmed.

"There's a moving truck at my house!"

"Raven, you don't own Benson Hill."

"Not yet, but when Alexander and I get married then we were gonna buy it." I stated pouting.

"Raven your fantasies are getting out of hand." Becky said as we pulled up to my house.

We went inside to find Dove, Rose, and Amy sitting in front of the TV. We passed quickly and went to my room.

"Raven" Becky started "I am so glad you invited me."

"You had to come, it wouldn't be fun without you."

"That's sweet." She said and hugged me.

"Oh!" I said "there is one more thing." Becky looked at me seriously.

"Backstage passes! "

The next day flew by in a flash. We went shopping and went to the spa, but we couldn't wait to join the HB fandom. Early that morning at about 4:00㏂ we packed up to go. The ride there was full of meaningless conversations. We arrived at the hotel at 2:25㏘. Once we checked in we went straight to the room to unpack.

"Alright girls!" My mom started "Here is the game plan. First we unpack and freshen up, then we go grab a bite to eat, and finally we attend the op. Meet-n-Greet. "

The opening meet and greet is the one part I want to attend the most. We get ten minutes with Hello Batty.

"Now girls you will only have ten minutes with them so make it count."

I got dressed in a skin tight black leather dress, it was my favorite. I put on black combat boots, black and white striped tights, my black bat necklace, and my black hair hung down my back in it's usual long messy and slightly teased layers. I slid on my Hello Batty hair clip to keep my bangs out of my face and to represent the band. My mother wore a pink top and a plain yellow skirt, both items were way to bright for my taste, she wore her short auburn hair down and it curled inward at the base of her neck. Becky had on a brown skirt, baby blue camisole and brown knit jacket, her hair was blonde, straight and stopped at the middle of her back. We were waiting outside the hotel's conference room, the group before us only had five minutes left, when a woman walked up to us.

"Hi, my name is Jessica." She said far too happy for any human.

"Hi, Jessica. " I said painfully.

Jessica smiled brightly

"You are last to go, but don't think you will get any extra time."

"How can I trust you Jessica?" I said spitefully

"I have extensive knowledge of their plans." Jessica replied, still happy.

"How is that?" Becky asked.

"Well, I'm dating the lead." Jessica answered matter of factly while smiling, but before I could reply the door opened and Alexander stood smiling brightly.

"Your turn." He said.

We walked into a spacious room that looked like it held a panel for a con only minutes before. The rest of the band sat at the table in the front of the room.

"So, how does this work?" I asked looking around the room

"Well." Alexander started, "You can sit where ever you want and we will go through a routine, then it's a free time type of thing. "

"Though most don't make it that far." Luna said as I sat in a chair in the middle of the first row.

"First, names." Jagger said smiling "I'm Jagger Maxwell, I play keyboard and control lights and sounds."

Luna stood "I am Luna Maxwell ,I'm a Singer. I write and do some backup for Alexander. I am Jagger's twin sister. " Luna sat back down after she was done.

"I'm Sebastian, I play bass, rap and rarely sing." He said throwing two fingers in the air.

"And finally," Alexander said standing up and bowing "I am Alexander Sterling, I sing and we all have a hand at writing so..." he said as he sat down.

"I'm Becky! " she said giggling.

"I'm Mrs. Madison." mom put her hands on my shoulders and said "Her mother."

"And you are?"Alexander asked me.

"I'm Raven." I said when Becky jumped up and yelled "It's her birthday! "

"Wow, how old are you? "Alexander asked seductively with a devilish smile.

"I'm 16." I said quickly

"Mrs. Madison " Alexander started "what are your rules for our free time?"

"Wait what did you mean before then?" I asked thinking out loud.

"Well you don't have much to say to the group, so I thought we would separate allowing you to talk with whom you please. Earlier we went either they run their mouth or need a medic."

"A MEDIC!?" My mother screamed outraged.

"Yes." Alexander replied calmly with a small smile.

"NO! WHY WOULD THEY NEED A MEDIC?! " She said still screaming.

"They faint, freak out and even pass out." Alexander answered sill calm

"What's the difference? Shit!" I said.

"What?" Mom said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Nothing."I said quickly hoping for someone to save me when Alexander said "Fainting and passing out are very similar and are only different in the slightest. The best way to get an accurate answer is to ask a doctor."

Damn it he is so sexy I can't focus!

"Anyway, let's do something now." Luna said obviously bored. They all went to different places in the room. I went to Alexander and mom went to Sebastian with Becky.

"Hello." he said when I walked up. He was drinking a bottle of water.

"How long have you been here?"

"We are allowed to leave, but ..." he trailed off.

"It wouldn't be right." I said and he chuckled

"I will not allow an awkward silence." He said smiling "I do believe you have a lot to say."

"Of course I do. Fuck!" I whispered

"Colorful vocabulary you have there." He leaned against the wall when the door burst open and in came a boy with short brown and blonde hair, he looked around Alexander's age and actually looked similar to Alexander in general. The boy ran up to Alexander and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Claude." Alexander said as to draw attention to something. That something, I fear, was me.

"Hi." I said simply and obviously confused.

"I'm Claude Sterling, Alexander's twin brother." I stood in awe for a moment.

"Hello, I'm Raven Madison." I said in a shocked tone.

"Are you okay?" Alexander asked with his hand around Claude's waist

"Yeah. I just realized my efforts, reasoning, and knowledge has been flushed down the drain." Alexander looked confused, but he let Claude go. Then they spoke in some other language to each other. And if it wasn't bad enough that Claude was here, in comes Jessica.

"Time's up." She said as if she were super excited to get rid of us, if that was even possible.

"Not now" Alexander said

"I'm sorry?" Jessica had finally run out of pep.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed jumping up.

"What did you just say?" Jessica not only lost her pep, but she gained some anger. Problem was, I can't fight at all.

"I am so very happy to see you have other emotions, I was starting to get worried." I clapped my hands "I'm so proud of you." She was pissed off.

"Is there a problem I didn't know about?" Alexander asked confused and there was another emotion I couldn't figure out.

"Well sweet Jessica here said that she was your girlfriend." I said peppy like Jessica, but stopped before I admitted my feelings for him. Jessica blushed intensely and Jagger who just so happened to hear us walked over.

"I don't have a girlfriend." Alexander said bluntly. Jagger then said  
"No, but it's likely he has a boyfriend. Right Claude."  
As Jagger walked away I looked at Alexander, then at Jessica who looked just as surprise at the statement as I did. After a moment of silence Jessica left with no words lingering. I looked at Alexander, he was so handsome. He had bangs hanging in his face and a ponytail that went down to his knees, his eyes were a soulful dark brown color. Though when I came in I could have sworn they were dark purple like his hair. He had on a plain white tee shirt that looked shredded at the bottom close to his belt, which was black leather with a silver buckle that said 'Alexander' In cursive. He wore black skinny jeans and black combat boots. His eyes said the statement was a lie, but the shy serious smile he sported said it was the truth. I could feel the disappointment. I ran my fingers through my hair and ran outside, literally.

When you meet your idols you always think you will be calm and cool, but most of the time you're not or so I learned that day.


	4. Chapter 2: Hello Batty

What just happened? Is he taken by another guy? Why do I feel this way? What is happening to me?

I sat down on the sidewalk and leaned against the hotel. I came out here to clear my head, but the exact opposite happened. I put my head on my knees when an unnatural chill was sent up my spine.

"Raven, I'm sorry about what happened in there. I would love the chance to explain." Alexander said sitting beside me.

"I'm listening." I said coldly keeping my head down, because at some point I had began to cry.

"This story is a long and personal one, so I'll cut to the chase. I'm single, and I have been with a lot of people. Technically I'm pansexual."

I lifted my head up quickly to look at him.  
"I'm sorry. I mean I jumped to conclusions and expected something that was so unreal." I sighed "My fantasies really were getting out of hand, why did I ever think I could be with..."I stopped with my eyes wide "Fuck!" I exclaimed realizing I was stating my feelings.

"Hmm." Alexander said leaning back more. "You are so interesting."

"No, I'm so vexing."

"You are..." he laughed mid sentence "I'm a terrible person."

"No your not! From What I know you are a great person."

"Pictures may be deceiving. I am hiding many things about myself. Hell most people don't even know I'm pan."

I giggled and wiped my eyes, some birthday.

"It is still your birthday," Alexander said standing in front of me extending his hand "and I'll let you in on a little secret...I really like you." I stood and stared at him as he walked towards the hotel parking lot "Come." He stated simply. I followed Alexander to an all black Camaro. "Get in." He opened the door. I shrugged my shoulders and, against any normal person's judgement, I got into this strange man's car. Alexander drove me around until pulling up to the beach. Holly Shit! What The Fuck Did I Just Do!? He turned off the car and laid his head on the steering wheel. OH. MY. GOD., OH MY GOD, OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD! He kept his head down not saying anything. The beach was empty and dark.

"A-A-Alexander'' I said almost shaking. What is he gonna do to me? Run! Run! Wow you are so stupid! Run!

"I'm sorry. I believe I have just kidnapped you and put you in a very uncomfortable situation."

"Kinda."I said watching him carefully.

"I don't plan to do anything with you, other than talk. It was an impulse. Though I'm surprised you even came with me."

"Well so am I, really."

"Raven...'' Alexander started "I have, let's say, a sense that let's me know when I'm in love with something..."

"Okay." I said as he looked at me

"That sense is going off full blast for you." By the way he smiled shyly and put his head back down I could tell I was blushing, with my mouth wide open. I closed my mouth and looked out the window. I took a deep breath and opened the car door. When I got out I closed the door and leaned on it. I closed my eyes and felt that chill again.

"I hope that by being so straightforward I haven't scared you away." He said from beside me.

"You haven't scared me away in fact you have just made one of my many dreams come true." I looked at the water, the tide was starting to come in. I walked over to the water took my boots off and walked along the bank, getting my tights wet. Alexander walked up to me and I smiled.

"To be honest..." I looked into the ocean "I have loved who I thought was you for years."

"Well now you can love the real me." He said as I stepped closer to him. Against my better judgement, I stood on my toes and gave him a Peck on the lips. When I realized What I had done I covered my mouth and turned around. Did I just ... Shit.

"I feel you should know something about me." He said calmly.

"What?" What could possibly be wrong with him? Thoughts flooded my brain.

"Do you believe in vampires, Raven?"

"Sometimes, not the ones from the movie Becky made me watch." I looked at him he looked troubled.

"I'm a vampire." He said it so simply I would have thought he was crazy, if at that moment his canines didn't grow and become sharp fangs in a quick snapping motion.

"What?" I was shocked, but just as quickly as they appeared the fangs were gone. I bit my lip while staring at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked after a moment.

"I'm fine!" I said ecstatically. I hugged him which took him by surprise. I was short compared to Alexander, I only came to his shoulders in my boots, but without them I came a little above the center of his chest. After a moment I let go and took a step back. He grabbed my waist and pulled me back to him, squishing my boobs on his chest. Alexander grabbed my chin, he kissed me stopping quickly and let me go turning around towards the car.

"Alexander!" I said almost yelling

"We need to leave."

"Why?" I asked grabbing my boots and walking towards him. He opened the door for me, I got in and put on my boots. What happened? I looked out the window as he drove to the hotel. When we pulled up Jagger stood waiting for Alexander to park the car.

"What the Fuck Alexander?" Jagger said arms crossed across his faded print tee. His hair was white with blood red tips, his jeans were gray and tight and he wore simple black boots.

"Don't worry about it, that was the extent of my stupidity." Alexander replied. In that moment I heard a sound similar to a growl come from Jagger before he turned around walked into the building.

"Did he just growl?" I asked

"Yes." Alexander sighed and we walked into the building.

"Raven Lillian Madison!" My mother said angrily staring at me.

"Mrs. Madison you have my deepest apologies for stealing your daughter away." Alexander said acting gentlemanly.

"She was with you?" Mom asked

"Yes mam."

"Well I was worried sick, Raven you're off the hook come on let's go to bed." Mom said and walked off towards our room. I looked at Alexander, he offered a weak smile and a slight shrug. I went to my room, I shared it with Becky and a door separated us from mom.

"Where did you go?" Becky asked almost worried

"He took me to the beach where we talked..."

"He as in..."

"Yes and I kissed him."

"Did he kiss you?"

"Not the way he should have."

We went to bed that night, no more conversation, nothing. The next morning we were supposed to have breakfast with the band.

When I awoke Becky was in my mother's room I pulled on black jeans and a black tee shirt with Hello Batty printed on the front. My hair was in a bun, I was dreading this breakfast so much I didn't notice what anyone else was wearing. We went to the cafe and met Sebastian and Alexander.

"Where is Jagger and Luna?" My mother asked

"Um Luna wasn't feeling so well and Jagger stayed to care for her." Alexander sounded uneasy like he was lying. I grabbed his hand and pulled him outside.

"Where are Jagger and Luna?" I said seriously

He chuckled "Well last night they didn't get much sleep so they slept in."

"Really?"

"No."

"Where are Jagger and Luna?"

"Raven I'm telling you they fucked, okay they are a couple they share a room and that's Why they are not here." He said slightly angry.

"Why do you instantly hate me." I said tears rolling down my cheeks "Why am crying?"

"I don't hate you..." Alexander seemed saddened by my tears. "I...I need to speak with you at a later date, now is not the time." We walked inside and had a 'nice' breakfast. Once it was over I went with Alexander to his room, we sat at the table.

"Raven I don't want to hurt you."

"If loving me is hurting me then slay me right now." I said slamming my hands on the table and standing. I felt his arms wrap around my waist, I turned around quickly. We were face to face and panting now.

"Be careful What you wish for, Raven." Alexander whispered to me before kissing me, this time it was a long passionate kiss with our tongues exploring. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he kept one hand on my waist and the other on my back. When we parted he turned around and walked away cursing.

"What?" I asked and he turned around.

"I came two seconds away from regretting something else."

"How so?"

"Raven, are you a virgin?"

"Yes." I said blushing.

He took a breath and said "If I had sex with you right now would you care about What could happen after?"

"I would expect a relationship." Alexander walked over to me and the next thing I knew I was in his arms. "Come." He said leading me to his bedroom.

He pinned me to the bed with his weight on his knee, which sat between my legs. He held my hands over my head.

"Would you like to lose your virginity to me?" He asked and let me go, he took off his shirt and belt.

"The belts are for style."

"Is that a question?"

I looked at him angrily

"Yes, mostly."

"Well..." I said timidly  
"Don't worry." He said kissing my forehead "I promise I'll be gentle."


	5. Chapter 3: The Mystery Man, Azura

Raven, come downstairs!"

"Paula, I don't want to."

This happens a lot the subject may be different, but the story is the same. They usually end with my brother Billy saying  
"Alexander's here!"  
I jumped up, I had been laying on the bed doodling in my notebook. I ran over to the mirror and fixed my hair, as I was doing so I heard a light knock on my door.  
"Come in." I said turning to face the now opening door.  
Alexander walked in "You look nice."

"Don't lie" I said looking down at my outfit.  
I was wearing a tee-shirt that was too big and it was knitted, the sleeves were long and covered all of my hand except my fingers. I had on a black skirt that stopped at my thighs and my black and white striped tights covered my legs. My hair had recently been cut in long layers the longest hung down my back, I didn't have on my boots and was standing on my toes.  
"How do you manage to hide them in a knitted sweater?" He asked closing the door and walking over to sit on my bed.  
"Whatever do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. I must know how you make a double D look like a B."  
"Magic!" I said laughing as I jumped on the bed beside him.  
In case you didn't know we were talking about my breasts  
"What is your size?" Alexander asked laying back with his hands behind his head.  
"Why, They are too big, I can't even."  
"I love them and you should too."  
"Thirty-eight Double D." I said blushing.  
"Really, I would love to explore every inch of you, especially those double D's." He whispered in my ear. At what point Did he get on top of me? I will never be able to keep up with his speed.  
"What makes you think I would give into you?"  
"You will, I'm very persuasive."  
Just his voice alone can make me feel overcome. It wasn't deep, but more in between. We said nothing, he stayed on top of me pinning me down.  
"Alexander," I said breaking the silence "what does your voice really sound like?"  
"Should I know how to answer that?"  
"What I mean is, it's hard to explain!" I said looking away from him.  
"Well I talk in a tone that is higher than my actual voice. My voice is really deep so I talk higher in order to sing the way I do."  
"Oh." I said and some part of me really wanted to hear that deep voice of his. I looked at Alexander and he got off of me. Then my door opened and Becky ran inside.  
"Rae you will never guess what happened!" She yelled bouncing up and down.  
"What happened?"  
"Matt asked me out via text."  
"Really? Matt Wells?"  
"Yes and I need help we are going out tonight, it's time to shop!"  
"Do you have date night shopping money?" I asked seriously  
"I knew I forgot something!"  
"I'll say, how can we shop?"  
"Hate to interrupt, but maybe I can help." Alexander said standing a few steps behind me with his arms crossed over his chest.  
"How?" Becky asked and I just looked at Alexander.  
"I will take you shopping, but first I need to speak privately with Raven. "  
"Anything!" Becky said running out.  
"What do we need to talk about?" I asked. I didn't get an answer instead I got a very nice kiss. We walked out of my room and found Becky downstairs.  
"Raven ask your mom, then let's go." He said car keys in hand.

-

"Alexander, what Did you need to talk with Raven about" Becky said  
"Nothing too important, where do you want to shop? Here or Hipsterville?" Alexander asked the the now blushing blonde. She had always liked the boy's style and his art was great, but his fascination had belonged to her best friend. That was a line that shall not be crossed no matter how badly she wanted him.

-

I walked back into the livingroom  
"Let's go!" I said simply walking out the door. Becky never seemed to fare Well alone with Alexander and I just couldn't figure out why.  
"Raven where are we going, I need to know before we leave." Alexander said opening my door for me. We were going to be riding in his mercedes.  
"Hipsterville, They have the best shops around."I said getting in the car.  
We drove to Hipsterville it was two towns away and was way cooler than home. I won't bore you with the details of our shopping trip I will tell you we bought a lot of stuff, Becky has an outfit for her date plus more and I got some hair accessories and a few outfits! When I say outfit I mean shoes included and he didn't care how much we spent. We dropped Becky off at home.  
"I don't want to go home." I said crossing my arms. Yes, I know I'm whining but I don't care.  
"Where do you want to go then?"  
"Your house!"  
"Fine." He said and drove to his house.  
When we entered Claude was hugging some man on the couch.  
"Claude who the hell have you brought into my..." Alexander stopped when he saw the man's face.  
"Who is that?" I asked a shocked Alexander  
"Holy Shit! Azura!" Alexander was so happy when he said this.

Who the hell is this mystery man Azura?


	6. Chapter 4: Back to the Start

I woke up and checked the time the concert is in an hour, how Did I sleep so long? I looked over at the bathroom door which immediately opened and a half naked Alexander Sterling walked out! Oh! My! God! What is my life?! I sat up and realized my life had just gotten better, we had had sex! He had on nothing but a towel around his waist. I was wearing a camisole and shorts, both were black.  
Alexander walked over to me now in black skinny jeans, without a belt, and best of all his hair was down and slightly wet. I just knew I was staring especially when he looked at me and chuckled.

"Are you okay?" He asked sitting next to me  
"Kinda." I said looking at my hands then over at him. His jeans were still unbuttoned and you could still see water droplets on his chest. Though he doesn't look like it normally, if you see him shirtless you would know, he was ripped. This dude had abs and everything!

"Raven, I need to ask you a few questions."  
"Sure, questions about what?"  
"They are personal, but considering what I asked you before They shouldn't be a shock."  
I nodded my head and allowed him to ask away.  
"Where do you live? Why do you trust me? How do you feel about everything that's happened so far? Will you resent me for all of the sudden things I have done? But most importantly will you stay by my side and be mine?"  
Woah Did he just ask me that? Stay by his side like be his girlfriend? Is he serious? The answer is Yes but what if this is some evil joke or something?  
At that moment I didn't feel alone in my thoughts and that was confirmed when a deep male voice said he is serious. I almost screamed; but being as dumb as I am I fainted or passed out, I'm still not sure. When I awoke, again, I checked my phone. No one was worried where I was at nine o'clock pm?! Wow I feel so loved I thought with a sigh. You are loved, if not by anyone else then you will always be loved by me! In every lifetime. That deep voice was back and this time, as surprised as I was, I knew who he was! I got dressed after a quick shower in my room and ran to the venue for the, already starting, concert.  
"Rae! Where were you? Alexander was late and came alone, I was so worried about you." Becky said.  
"Not too worried obviously, you didn't call or text me!"  
"Your mom was so pissed that you didn't come back so I told her you were safe and with Alexander, but when he came alone she went off looking for you."  
Wow what a shocker my mom pissed and looking for little ol' me? (Bit of sarcasm for ya.)  
"You!" A big beefy man walked up to me "I am Train Mister Sterling's personal bodyguard and you need to come with me."  
Holy Shit I'm Screwed!  
Calm yourself. Can you sing? The deep voice, I believe is Alexander said IN MY HEAD! I didn't answer back but followed Mr. Train backstage. Alexander dismissed him and looked at me, he smiled sheepishly.  
"How were you in my head? "  
"Answer my questions first. "  
"Fine, 1. Lorhaven, California 2. I just feel like I can, you really don't scare me 3. I personally love everything that's happened, I've dreamed of it happening since I saw you 4. No I will never resent you for making my dreams come true 5. I don't think i can sing, but everyone says i can and lastly 6. Yes I will be your girlfriend, if that's what you mean. " I smiled and so Did he then he got serious.  
"We will talk more about this later, but now I need you to do something for me. "  
"Sure," I said "if you tell me how you were in my head."  
"We are now connected in many ways, and honestly that one question will lead to many other things that I will happily explain to you later."  
"Deal, what can do to help you? " Luna refuses to sing and you are a superfan that I can trust so I need you to sing for her. "  
"Sing for Luna? I can't do that, I haven't had training and I have never sung in front of such a big crowd before!"  
"I know you can do it and we have time the first half is all Jagger explaining what's going on. " Alexander said sounding almost panicked  
"Fine." I sighed "What song?"  
"All about you. "  
"No." I answered and started walking away. There was a time when I would have done anything he told me to, but knowing he is mine and I won't lose him I have a new found confidence around him.  
"Raven!" He said running after me.  
"I know you can do it, I believe in you, please!"  
"Alright, I'll do it. " I smiled at him and we went through that song so many times I could sing it backwards. (Not really) The time came for me to go on stage and all of my doubts flooded back.  
"I can't do it, especially not alone." I said putting my head on his chest on the verge of tears.  
"I will be playing the guitar for you and if anything happens I will be right there." He said and pulled away. He wiped the tears, that had just started falling, away. " This song is about a strong emotion she felt so, If you embrace the emotions within the song then you will be amazing." I nodded and took a deep breath. Alexander pulled me close and passionately kissed me. After letting go he turned me around and walked me on stage. When he started to play I froze, a deer in headlights, obviously too scared to do anything. Then the stage lit up it was time to really do this! I got my three measure intro and to everyone's surprise, including my own, I started to sing.  
-(THIS NEXT PART IS A SONG, NOT A REGULAR SPEAKING PART)-

" You've got style looking so sharp Rocking hot smile you're gonna go far Just believe in yourself

You don't need to be who you're not All you need is all that you've got Just believe in yourself

You should know what you are Money can't buy Cuz you should know It's all about you

It's not about the money you make It's not about the little mistakes It's not about the people you know You'll be fine on your own It's not about the clothes you wear It's not about the car I swear It's the little things you say and you do It's all about you

Have fun in all that you do Listen to your heart it's always so true We believe in you

You can't stop reach for the stars Time will tell tell people who you are We believe in you

You should know what you are Money can't buy Cuz you should know It's all about you

It's not about the money you make It's not about the little mistakes It's not about the people you know You'll be fine on your own It's not about the clothes you wear It's not about the car I swear It's the little things you say and you do It's all about you  
who will help on this next part I need backup!  
(Ahh) If things are spinning around (Ahh) We'll pick you up when you're down (Ahh) You don't have to worry my friend You should know it's all about you

It's not about the people you know It's not about the seats at the show

It's not about the money you make It's not about the little mistakes It's not about the people you know You'll be fine on your own It's not about the clothes you wear It's not about the car I swear It's the little things you say and you do It's all about you  
\- After the show-  
"Luna I thought you weren't going to sing!" I said happy I didn't have to do more embarrassing singing for the rest of the show  
"I saw you up there without a real plan, so I thought I would help. " she said looking around for something  
"You are honestly a life saver! Thanks to you the show was amazing."  
"No it wasn't I am no longer the star. Have you seen Alexander?" She said still looking around  
"Not yet, why? "  
"Thanks to you and your singing I may be out of the band! " She growled and walked off. I was pondering what she said, when Alexander walked up behind me.  
"Raven, you can sing very Well." He said quizzically before hugging me.  
"No I don't! Are you kicking Luna out of the band?" I asked him stepping back and looking for her.  
"No, but I'm adding you in. We will begin working on your voice soon. " he said looking serious.  
"Please tell me you're joking." I asked him  
"Not at all. "  
"How my mom is pissed and tomorrow is the last day."  
"Do you know Benson Hill, in your town?  
"Yeah I live down the road from it and someone was moving in it a few days ago. "  
"It had belonged to my grandmother and, in her will, it became mine when I turned eighteen. Thanks to an agreement with my parents I am moving in it months earlier and being forced to go to Vertson High. "  
"Oh no. "  
"Voice training will be daily until I feel it Is no longer needed. "  
"What on Earth makes you think I will come? "  
"Well for one thing voice training may not be the only thing we do.  
Damn it this man just gave one hell of a proposal!  
"Are you in? " he asked. It may have seemed like a simple question, but it implies to our entire relationship plus more.  
"Let's do it!" I am so ready to take this risk!  
"Great! "  
"When will we be able to talk? " I asked implying our future conversation about our connection.  
"Monday. I have a feeling you will be leaving after the last show."  
"I know I will." I wonder just how mad mom is.  
"Then on Monday come to the mansion at anytime, I won't be busy, and we can talk then."  
"Cool." I walked away and so Did he. We went back to a simpler time, a time before we talked. To everyone we seemed normal, but for some odd reason the separation felt like it would kill me. I found Becky and we eventually found my angry mother. She scolded us when we went to the room and told me we would leave after the last show. Big surprise, we are leaving early! Who would have known?  
The last show seemed to be hard for everyone involved. The fans were sad to be leaving their idols and the band was sad that the rain knocked out the power and prolonged the show. Once it was over I was happy to be going home, then I would be one step closer to understanding my life once again. Though I didn't really understand it before, the new questions that had formed over this weekend would finally be answered. Tomorrow. The ride home and that night meant nothing to me, because my dumbass heart could only focus on tomorrow. Monday. Tomorrow! My life will completely change.

Tomorrow!


	7. Chapter 5: The Young King of Romania

Today is the day. Monday, I woke up at noon. Why am I so late? I hopped out of bed and ran to my bathroom. I took my shower and pulled on my thigh length ruffled black skirt, hand ripped tights (I ripped them up myself!), knee high combat boots, and a black tee shirt with a pink galaxy skull on the front. My hair is naturally straight so I quickly dried it and left my long fringe looking bangs to hang on the left side of my face. I am so ready for today! I went downstairs and noticed my mother and father had already left for work, which means no one will really know or care where I go. I walked into the kitchen and ate a bowl of cereal when my little brother walked in.  
"What's up Billy " I said looking at him  
"Why are you up? You are never up before nightfall! " he said looking scared.  
"I have somewhere to be." I said finishing my cereal and cleaning up.  
"Where do you need to be." He asked crossing his arms  
"None of your business, you are not dad." I snapped and him. He was only nine and we really loved to get on each others nerves.  
"Why are you two yelling?" My quad sister Rose said from the door to the kitchen. Coming down the stairs now was Dove and Amy. With those two the sixteen quad was complete. I will explain later, now I need to get out of this house, it is already one thirty.  
"I have to go." I said walking to the front door  
"Go where?" Dove asked sweetly.  
"Benson Hill, I'll be back later." I said exiting the house  
"Don't ride your bike, mom might come home early." Dove told me from the open doorway (front door)  
"How will that help? "I will tell mom you went to Becky's and to call your cell. " I nodded, I love that girl. Dove waved and closed the door. I walked towards the mansion and made it there at two o'clock. The iron gates were open, so I walked in. I went up to the door, a serpent knocker in the shape of an "S" he definitely got this from a former Sterling. I knocked twice with the snake, it was cool it had Ruby eyes and an emerald studded body. To my surprise the door opened and there stood an old man who looked dead. Like he looked really dead, 'I have been alive for three thousand years dead. '  
"Hello." The creepy man said "I suppose you are Miss. Madison, Alexander is upstairs in the shower. Won't you come in."  
This man is creepy, I like it. I walked into the front room only to see a balcony leading to two staircases one on the left and the other on the right. There was a door on the first floor in between the stairs and a door under each. There were five doors on the second floor. In the front room there was a chair, a loveseat a an empty doorway leading to the dining room.  
"Can I get you anything?" Creepy man asked heading to the dining room  
"No, I'm fine. Um... Which door is Alexander's room?"  
"The second floor, the door in the middle." He answered  
"Thanks." He nodded and walked away. I walked up the left staircase and went to Alexander's door. I knocked and heard loud music, so I knocked again. This time the music stopped and the door opened. Alexander stood in boots and unbuttoned skinny jeans, his hair was down and damp. His hair brushed the floor in the back and the two front pieces stopped at his Jean pockets. His purple eyes were slightly hidden behind his bangs, I bit my lip.  
"Hey, are you okay?" Alexander asked looking at me snapping me out of my thoughts  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry for Um..." I really can't think of anything and Wow he has me in a serious trance.  
"Come on," he motioned for me to enter his room "I was running a bit behind I didn't get here until late last night." He closed the door and walked over to a dresser and grabbed a shirt. How do I live with myself knowing I made a hot guy put on a shirt, man I fail at life.  
"A-Alexander." I said nervously  
"Yes?" He said pulling on his shirt and turning to face me.  
"Nope. Nevermind." I said sitting on his bed  
"If you are wondering, I put on my shirt so we can focus. You Did come to find out the dangers of dating a Vampire, right?" He sat next to me and leaned back with his hands behind his head  
"You never said dangerous."  
"I'm a Vampire, a very powerful one at that. I know you didn't think it would be harmless."  
"No, but..."I stopped and leaned back on my side to look at him.  
"I'm all ears." I said causing him to shake his head  
"Where to begin? The start of us, my problems, or our relationship. I suppose I will start from the very beginning. Is that alright with you?"  
"Yes. Tell me the whole story."  
"When I was born my parents were very happy to have two blond haired, green-eyed twins. They named us Alekzandër and Claüdius we were their second and third child. Claüdius first and Alekzandër moments later. Their eldest Vladimir had been a terrible king, being given the name Vlad the Impaler and revealing the existence of our kind. The kingdom went back to my father a half-breed, half demon and half Vampire. The twins were born 2,029 years after Vlad. Coming out first the kingdom belonged to Claüdius to be awarded to him when he had the maturity of an adult. From the day of our birth up until the king was chosen we were to be trained. Intelligence, Swordsmanship, and kingly duties were to be drilled into our brains. Claüdius and Alekzandër were devils, being royal vampires we grew and matured faster than humans. At the age of one we had the mental capacity of a fifteen year old, but we still acted out. We wreaked havoc on any and everything in the palace. Our parents didn't know what to do, the children They put their hopes in were acting like children. They began punishing us by putting holy water on us, but we quickly adapted to the pain and actually began getting high off of the holy water. When our parents found out They were furious, but that wasn't all they had discovered. In order to punish us my father came up with a plan, rape. I was the worst, so I was the testing factor. Father ordered my mother to rape me, she called me into their room saying she needed my help. She couldn't do it so my father beat her and me. A month later I was still a horrible child, but I was one and a half. When a Vampire is one and a half they must turn an unborn suitable mate. By now I had been beaten almost twenty times within that month, my once green eyes were turning brown making them a light hazelnut color. My neck length blonde hair was turning black at the roots. It was June first and we were at a men's clothing store in an American mall, a woman came In with her husband. The woman was pregnant with four girls two directly at the top, one just below them and the last in the bottom far left. We went up to her. My father placed his hand on her stomach and turned the two at the top one glowed red the other white and the third glowed a faint gray. I chose her, she is destined to be my queen. She will be queen of all vampires and queen of Romania. I love her always."  
"I really hate to interrupt, but who and what is she now?" I asked making him quickly sit up  
"She Is 1/4 Vampire, 1/4 Werewolf, and 2/4 human. Raven. She is you." Alexander said seriously  
"What no! I believe your story but I don't have Werewolf in me!" I jumped up, stood in front of him and crossed my arms  
"Really. What about your older brother Sam?"  
"No!" I was so mad I couldn't believe this.  
"Pack leader, Sam. That is Why he is never home."  
"You loved me longer than I loved you." I said finally accepting his memory  
"Yes I have and I will always love you."  
"Sorry, back to the story!"  
"Ah, Yes. " He said "After choosing my bride my grandmother moved in with us, then I turned two. He once again tried to rape us and this time he hired Isabelle, our 'babysitter', and succeeded. We then acted like angels but he still beat and raped us, we didn't understand Why. When grandmother found out it stopped a year later she disappeared and we were told she had died. It was of natural causes, considering she was half human. I was three when it started again this time was worse than ever he forced himself on us as Well. Vlad found out and left calling himself Azura the man of madness and mystery, Claüdius and I lost hope in true love. I began giving up, allowing only my eyes to show my emotion and my hair turned black. Vlad, Claude's one love, the person who gave him hope, was gone. We turned to each other for love. We formed a secret relationship. Ten years later I got with my friends and started Hello Batty we hit big quick due to our families. All of us are royals, but I was destined to be king and when I found out my father hated us because of the crown I talked to him."  
"What Did he say?" I asked laying on my stomach and Alexander started speaking again  
"He had found out about Claude and I so he made a deal, I don't reveal the truth and he won't kill Claude for being gay. We dealt with every thing, They all went on tour with me and my mother got pregnant with my little sister Athena. My life was a routine until one night when I was fifteen Claude left. My parents didn't care but I did, it hurt me badly my black hair was now purple and long so I spent most of my time here in America and on tour. Two years later I met you and Claude came back the same day. He felt bad for leaving me the way he Did, but I told him I had found a new love... You."  
"Tell me about your powers and how They affect me."I said wanting to know more "Well my emotions are connected to my powers and I have just started exploring them."  
"What about how you were in my head?" I asked him as he turned to lay on his side  
"Let me finish." He said smiling "When a Mundane and a Vampire kiss twice then They will have Charges. Charges make their links grow stronger. They will start with a bond. Charges are the power of emotions a Vampire or their Mundane feel. The Mundane gets pain ten times higher than their pain tolerance. The Vampire gets pain one thousand times higher than their pain tolerance. links are very strong bonds that allow emotions to be shared mentally. Bonds are invisible connecting strings that allow a Vampire or Mundane to mentally pinpoint, speak to, share private information, and lend power to each other. That is all I can tell you for now, I am not allowed to say anymore."  
"Wow that is a lot to take in, Alexander are you the king of Romania?"  
"Yes, I am getting my crown in a month. I will be the youngest king of Romania, when I turn eighteen. If I meet the requirements for the crown."  
"Have you met them?"  
"Yes, all except one."  
"Which is?"  
"Raven, will you be my queen?"  
"What?"

Dear, Diary  
I'm only one word away from becoming a Vampire's queen  
and the choice is up to me...

Help!  
~Rae.


	8. Chapter 6: Raven's Choice

I looked at Alexander, his life was effed up. He was raped, beat and not loved at all, his own brother pretended to love him. What do I say? What do I do? Should I stay, or go? Do I love him enough to deal with his problems?  
"You can leave me at any time, if you wish." He said calmly, which seemed to kill me. I can't leave him I think I love him.  
"I'm not leaving." I said as he lay on his back running his hands through his hair.  
"Raven. Stay by my side." He said not moving. I climbed on top of him.  
"What do you think you're doing?" He asked playfully. His arms were wrapped around me.  
"This." I said before kissing him. Once we finished I sighed  
"I will take you home, I think you need a little time to make your decision." He said as I stood up.  
"I do. I'm sorry." I said almost in tears. The trip home was quick, he drives very fast, and silent. We said nothing I ran in the house and up to my room. I stayed locked in my room for days, I didn't eat and barely slept.  
Knock,knock  
"Rae, honey please come out and eat." Mom.  
"Raven, please." And Amy.  
"I miss you." There is Dove.  
"Mom, I'm worried about her." Billy's worried.  
"... You know, ... He needs you." How does Rose know what he needs? Is she in contact with him. He probably moved on, Why does it hurt? another slice, that makes twelve. Slice two more times, fourteen now.  
"Raven, have you..." Dove, I'm sorry.  
I long for him, though he doesn't need me. There was a knock at the front door, some speaking, then footsteps coming up the stairs. A knock on my door.  
"What!?" I snapped  
"You will shower, draw and write. But you won't eat, speak, or sleep. Well neither can I, so open the door." I stood hearing his voice made me want to have my cuts and knives. I threw the razor blade I was using to slice my arms, and legs, under my pillow. I pulled down my sleeves and my skirt hid my thighs. I walked to the door, almost in fear of who stood on the other side. When I opened it Alexander stood looking at me.  
"Come in." I said voice shaking. He walked in and locked the door behind him.  
"Let's talk." Simple words that made my many cuts burn even worse.  
"I-I... A-Alexander..." I stuttered out of fear and sadness. I dropped to my knees breathing heavily.  
"Calm down, before you get charges." He said picking me up off the floor and holding me in his arms. "I'm sorry." I said as he sat me on my bed.  
"No worries. It's only been two weeks, I've only been on the verge of committing suicide, and I only don't know if the only person I have ever really loved... loves me back." He shook his head and turned around.  
"Alexander I don't know my answer, I don't know if I love you truly or not. I have never felt this way before, this is a serious decision and I'm not sure I can make it." He still had his back to me, causing me to start crying.  
"I have never cried this much for anyone. Not even when I'm seriously depressed."  
"Let me see your arms." he said facing me. His eyes were covered by his bangs, I couldn't see how he was feeling.  
"No." I said grabbing my sleeves  
"Raven, show me your arms." He kept his distance, but seemed furious.  
"No!" I screamed as tears ran down my face.  
"Raven. Show. Me. Your. Arms." He growled  
"No." I whispered weeping  
He grabbed my arm too quick for me to react. He slid my sleeve back revealing small cuts going down my arm from my wrist. I looked away, but he gently grabbed my chin and made me look at him.  
"Raven, do you go suffer from major depression?  
"So what if I do!"  
"What seems to help, in all honesty?" He seemed concerned  
"I fake like I'm all right so no one knows." I said changing the subject  
"Answer the question." It didn't work...  
"Look at that I have to go eat dinner." I said and tried pulling away from him, but he sat me down when I stood up.  
"Raven." He looked at me, he seemed so sad.  
"You." I said looking away  
"I'm sorry?" He was confused or just didn't get it.  
"You make me happy, you always have. Without you I cut with you I smile I just don't understand life any more. How can one personal turn my usually dark world light and full of flowers." Yet again I was in tears  
"Raven, you love me." He seemed so sure it almost pissed me off  
"What made you come to that conclusion so quickly?"  
"I feel the same way about you, that's how I know." He sighed "Why Did it take so long to see that I need you. Raven, I Love You." It burned so sweetly. He loved me. He needs me. To him I'm important. I have a purpose.  
"Alexander... I love you, too." He was shocked when I said it, but it felt right. Within a moment I was pinned on my bed.  
"You are faster than I thought." I smiled  
"You have no idea." I giggled and he wiped a tear from my check.  
"I haven't slept in five days, I also haven't eaten. I really hungry."  
"I bet you are, love." He chuckled and kissed me but we were interrupted by a knock at my door.  
"Raven, honey please, please come and eat." Mom said from outside the door.  
"She's coming." Alexander said getting off of me and the bed.  
"Thank goodness!" Mom said as we opened the door.  
"Raven!" My siblings exclaimed when I sat at the dinner table.  
"Hi. Sorry for being a pain, everyone." I smiled  
"Alex!" Dove and Rose exclaimed when They saw Alexander  
"Hello my dear sisters." He said your sisters? I thought Yes, my father turned them so They are his children. He thought back.  
"Excuse me?" Mom said  
"My father was the man in the mall. He turned your daughters." Alexander said hugging Dove and Rose.  
"Turned them into what?" Mom now was worried  
"Mother we are vampires." Rose said showing her fangs and then retracting them again  
"Dove." Amy said then Dove also flashed and retracted her fangs.  
Alexander then done the same, confirming their suspicion. I ate a ton of food, it seemed in humanly possible to eat 12 plates in one sitting. Full plates, like five scoops of everything. After dinner I got ready for bed, Alexander got mom's approval to stay the night. I lay down beside Alexander, who was playing on his phone.  
"What'cha doin'?"  
"Nothing... Social media."  
"I can't sleep." I said looking at the ceiling  
"Let's see if I can help." He said turning on his side. I turned to face him, but he pulled me close and held me until I went to sleep.  
I awoke alone, which made me sad.  
"You can summon and know how close I am to you." Alexander said from the door.  
"How could I do that?" He walked over to the bed and sat down  
"To summon me, you close your eyes and imagine me with you. To know where I am you close your eyes and think of me, and then where I am."  
"OK, I will see where you are first." I followed his instructions and it worked, which was super cool!  
He then disappeared and I summoned him.  
"I think you've got the hang of it. If you ever need me for anything, just call."  
"I will, I promise." I said  
We smiled and he kissed me swiftly and stood  
"I have some business to attend to and you need rest. Eat, sleep and please don't cut." He said walking to the door  
"I won't." I said shaking my head with a smile.  
"I know you won't," Alexander said holding a plastic bag full of all my sharp objects "Because I took your weapons while you were sleeping."  
My jaw dropped and he smiled. He then waved and left, I was kinda sad. No worries I know he will be back, even if I have to summon him here myself.

Dear Diary,  
I have met the love of my life  
and he is willing to love and  
protect me and all of my crazy.

Finally  
~Rae


	9. Chapter 7: Gone, The Both of Us

Summer is over. I worked on my singing skills, I still am. Today is the first day of school. Alexander already has many degrees, so he doesn't have to go to high-school. I walked into my homeroom and sat in my seat, just as the bell rang.  
"Almost late on the first day, Miss. Madison?" My teacher Mr. Mori asked homeroom was the only class I liked. Mr. Mori didn't hate me, in fact I was one of his favorite students. Lucky for me he was my third block teacher. After he explained how this year would be for the new juniors he stood at the front of the room. I sat in the back with a wall to my left and Becky to my right.  
" Class we have a new student to our school, he has never been to public school before and isn't originally from America. Please treat him kindly." I looked up to see Alexander walk through the classroom door.  
"Hello, I'm Alexander Sterling. " Then there were screams and girls hitting the floor.  
"Mr. Sterling what have you done to the ladies in my classroom? Anyway tell us a little about yourself." Mr. Mori said smiling  
"I'm about to be eighteen, I'm Romanian and I speak almost every language known to mankind."  
Alexander said smiling  
"And he's a rock-star!" Someone yelled over the madness.  
"Yes, but I'm more of a pop-star now." He said laughing.  
"Thank you Mr. Sterling please have a seat. Anywhere is fine." Mr. Mori said as Alexander walked down the row and took the seat in front of me. He was sitting sideways with his back towards the wall.  
"Hello Love." He said smiling, I blushed  
"A-Alexander," A girl came over and stood in front of him. "I want you to know if you would date me." She blushed and looked at the floor  
"I would, I think you are a beautiful girl. Though I'm sorry to inform you that I am taken, I currently have a girlfriend." The girl looked at him wide-eyed  
"Oh, no problem. I understand. Thanks for your time, though." She said tearing up.  
"What is your name?" He asked her to try and keep her from crying.  
"I'm Amanda." She said on the verge of tears.  
"Well Amanda, I do appreciate your confession and I would love it if you wouldn't cry." Alexander said calmly "Ok." Amanda replied as the bell rang.  
Alexander, happened to, have the same schedule as me. First class-History, Second class- Chorus, Third class- English, Last class- Math. Not to mention first lunch. We walked to history and to start the class we all got lecture number one. I will spare you this once... Chorus was now and I don't know this teacher I also didn't pay enough attention to hear his name. "Who is brave enough to sing a song in front of the class?" The teacher asked Alexander took my hand without a word, he walked me down to the front.  
"How about a duet?" The teacher only nodded and asked what song. (I never said this but we were working on a song over summer, it was called bring me to life... )  
"An original here is the recording it's called Bring Me To Life."  
"No! "I said he simply replied  
"Yes." The music started and Alexander handed me a mic  
"Sing." He ordered and I Did  
-This song is by Evanescence: Alexander is singing Paul McCoy's part -  
"How can you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life"

The rest of the day didn't matter I was pissed I didn't want to sing! He took me home with him but I refused to get out of the car.  
"I'm sorry for making you sing, come and let me make it up to you."  
He extended his hand and I took it he led me to the door and stopped.  
"I'll take you home." He said when the door knob turned "actually you run home and I will come pick you up later, I have some very serious work to attend to."  
"Why, I don't want to!" I began to protest  
"Go!" He said in almost a growl I turned and ran down the stairs just as a man said "welcome home, my son." In a maniacal voice. I done as he said and ran when I got to the bottom of the hill, and was about to cross the street, I heard a gunshot come from the mansion. I kept running, faster now, to get home.  
This is my fault I knocked him off his guard, made him focus only on me, I was being so selfish! Now he's hurt, in trouble or worse, Dead! Stop. Wait a minute. Worrying won't help. I suddenly felt a striking pain, I was in my room, and fell on the bed. Everything was going black when suddenly I saw a lighting bolt, that was the last thing I saw before nothing.

Dear Diary,  
I learned some important notes  
today, lightning is a very bad sign  
and not knowing is worse than expecting.

I hope he is alive.  
~Rae


End file.
